The Treaty of Unison
''Treaty of Unison This is an "official" written treaty the factions of Zarvok Federations and the reformed Buthuaian Armed Forces, which includes both military actions and civilian actions. The terms and conditions are still being debated and waiting on the arrival of leader Adex for his return. Zarvok' Federation's Terms & Conditions: The Zarvok Federations wish for the Buthuaian Armed Forces to allow open trade between the two nations freely, as well as allow the Federations to proceed with colonization on some parts of the desert, wherever these parts of the desert may be colonized will be up to the Buthuaians. As such, the Federations also wishes for open tourism for both sides, as well as both sides' citizens able to convert citizenship to either nation they wish. This is all the Faction Leader of the Federations wishes to impose with the Buthuaian Armed Forces. Any loopholes found within this treaty are greatly discouraged and therefore invalid to both sides in order to avoid exploitation. ''Signed by:'' ''Adex Zarvok Burns, the Zarvokian Lead Founder, and Faction Leader'' Buthuaian Armed Forces Terms & Conditions: With this proposal in mine, the temporary government of Buthua and the remains of the Lipsion Royal Family have agreed with the Zarvok Federation's deal of allowing them to open trade and move along their territories. This will also include any type of newer development and research that was founded in the past or that is currently being worked on. Though for their terms, both the Royal Family and the temporary government body request both military support and basic resources to help the Buthuaian race to rebuild after decades of genocide and almost to the brink of extinction. Their only request to the Zarvok Federation is to keep them neutral, unless provoked or if the enemy has killed a member of the Buthuaian Race. ''Signed by:'' ''The Buthuaian High Council'' ''General Francis Lipsion, General of the Buthuaian Armed Forces'' Treaty of Exile The Treaty of Exile is an official treaty between the faction Buthuaian Armed Forces and the surround towns of Oldlake, Meriden, and Yarlford after all three towns agreed to join the small faction due to their bloodline with them. This treaty is hope to improve relationships with surround inhabitant as well as to rebuild the race's from its decline. '''Residents of Oldlake, Meriden, and Yarlford Terms & Conditions: -To annex the three cities and surroundings to form a small nation and include them into higher up ranks within the factions and concuil. -Must include the three towns in technology research and medical research knowledge. -No harm must be down to either's town inhabitants during the transition, if harm is done then the treaty is hull and will be considered a war crime. 'Buthuaian Armed Forces Terms & Conditions:' -Meriden must allow access of military troops, supplies, and vehicles to pass through their towns. Any damage that is done will be repaid to the owners or the governement of the town. -Must allow residents of the Buthuaian race to live amoung the residents of Oldlake, Meriden, and Yarlford. This includes housing, jobs oppertunities, and marriage. -All three towns populations will be annex from the Mobain race, but can hold traditions, normal day interactions, etc with the Mobian race. -All three towns are obligated to help pay for military protect and must service their second oldest an above to atleast 2 years within the Buthuaian Armed Forces. Category:Stories